ONE MORE CHANCE - VYeon FF
by Tae-V
Summary: "Don't go away like the rain.. Again today, I'm drenched.. And in the wet traces, I'm looking for you.. Will I be able to erase? If only I could do this once more.. Just one more chance so I could see you.." Cast : Taehyung, Jiyeon (cameo: Eunjung, Hyomin, Park Bogum)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: One More Chance - VYeon FF**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Jiyeon #TaeYeon #VYeon**

 **Lenght: Three Shoot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 ** _"Super Junior – One More Chance (비처럼 가지마요_** ** _)_**

 ** _Will the clear image of you be forgotten?  
Will that time ever come?  
Will the happy memories get all erased?  
Is that love even love?_**

 ** _I'm alone on the streets we used to walk on together  
But like a lie, I can't believe anything  
I thought each moment would last forever  
Were those thoughts and feelings all selfish?_**

 ** _Now we're more use  
To being in different times  
Tears fall in the times  
We shared together  
Endless sighs become this song  
And without knowing, I'm colored by you again_**

 ** _Don't go away like the rain  
Again today, I'm drenched  
And in the wet traces, I'm looking for you  
Will I be able to erase?  
If only I could do this once more  
Just one more chance so I could see you_**

 ** _I thought tomorrow would be fine  
But the more time passes, the deeper it gets  
After this longing passes, I thought my heart would be new  
But like a broken clock  
It's still the same time_**

 ** _Even though I was in the rain, I liked it  
Because they were traces you left behind  
Because longing is beautiful pain  
I thought I could endure  
I had many mistakes, many scars  
Actually, I'm so scared, I just wanna end it all  
Rain falls and dries and disappears  
You can't just go like that, please_**

 ** _Don't go away like the rain  
Again today, I'm drenched  
And in the wet traces, I'm looking for you  
Will I be able to erase?  
If only I could do this once more  
Just one more chance so I could see you_**

 ** _Where am I going? When will this end?  
Feels like I'm on an unknown path  
If only I could see you just once more  
I would never let go of that hand_**

 ** _Don't go away like the rain  
Again today, I'm drenched  
And in the wet traces, I'm looking for you  
Will I be able to erase?  
If only I could do this once more  
Just one more chance so I could see you_**

 ** _So I could see you"_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DAEGU, 30 DESEMBER 2014**

 **.**

Ini adalah liburan pertama yang Jiyeon rasakan tanpa kedua orang tuanya.

Park Jiyeon bersama dengan kedua kakak sepupunya, Ham Eun Jung dan Park Hyomin, akhirnya diijinkan oleh orang tua mereka untuk berlibur ke Daegu selama tiga hari dua malam, hanya bertiga.

"Yuhuuuuuuuuuu~ Akhirnya aku bisa bebas berpergian tanpa eomma appa!" sahut Jiyeon dengan penuh antusias di dalam kereta sepanjang perjalanan.

"Aigoo~ Kau benar-benar benci berlibur dengan keluargamu?" tanya Hyomin.

Jiyeon langsung menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, menampilkan eye smile nya yang sangat manis itu. "Aku benci setiap appa menceramahiku!"

"Aigoo... Samcheon akan menangis jika ia mendengar ucapanmu barusan.." sahut Eunjung sambil mengusap pelan kepala Jiyeon.

"Pokoknya, aku sangat senang kita bertiga bisa berlibur bersama! Hehehe~" sahut Jiyeon, sambil tersenyum manis.

"Nado!" sahut Hyomin sambil tersenyum juga, diiringi senyuman dan anggukan kepala Eunjung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di Daegu, ketiga wanita itu segera melakukan check-in ke hotel yang sudah mereka booking dari bulan lalu.

Hotel mereka terletak dekat dengan Danau Suseong, danau yang terkenal dengan pemandangannya yang cukup indah di Daegu.

Setelah selesai mandi dan merapikan pakaian mereka, ketiga wanita itu segera menuju ke Danau Suseong.

"Whoaaaa! Pemandangannya cukup indah!" sahut Jiyeon, lagi-lagi dengan ekspresi sangat antusias.

Jiyeon, Hyomin, dan Eunjung, segera berfoto-foto sejenak di sana.

Setelah cukup lelah berjalan-jalan di Danau Suseong, dan langit sudah mulai gelap, mereka memutuskan untuk mencari tempat makan.

"Aku rasa kita harus kembali kesini lagi besok malam! Pemandangan malam hari akan lebih indah sepertinya~" sahut Eunjung.

"Ide bagus!" sahut Hyomin.

"Kalau begitu, kita sekarang ke Seomun Night Market saja dulu, kudengar ada banyak makanan sangat enak disana!" sahut Jiyeon.

"Oke, call!" sahut Hyomin dan Eunjung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di Seomun Night Market, ketiga wanita itu lagi-lagi terpukau dengan keramaian dan keindahan pasar malam itu.

"Whoaaaaaaaa! Daegu benar-benar sangat indah!" sahut Jiyeon dengan penuh antusias.

Ketiga wanita itu segera berjalan memasuki pasar malam itu.

Mereka membeli beberapa jajanan pasar untuk mengisi perut mereka, lalu berjalan-jalan di sekitar sana dan mampir ke beberapa toko yang menjual pakaian.

Mereka bertiga membeli hanbok dengan model serupa namun berbeda warna.

Setelah puas berbelanja, mereka akhirnya memutuskan mencari sebuah rumah makan yang cukup luas untuk mereka menyantap makan malam mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyomin dan Eunjung masih belum menghabiskan makanan mereka, sementara Jiyeon sudah selesai makan.

"Eonnie-deul, kalian lanjutkan memakan makanan kalian dan tunggu aku disini ya! Aku mau berkeliling sebentar.." sahut Jiyeon.

"Kau yakin berani sendirian?" tanya Hyomin.

Jiyeon menganggukan kepalanya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan tersesat. Yang penting, kalian jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku kembali, araseo?"

"Araseo.. Hati-hati, Jiyeon ah!" sahut Eunjung, diiringi anggukan kepala Jiyeon.

Jiyeon pun berkeliling seorang diri di pasar malam itu, menikmati udara malam yang dingin dan menyegarkan itu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, Jiyeon tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga keduanya nyaris terjatuh.

"Ouch!" pekik pria itu karena terkejut.

"Ah.. Mianhae.. Mianhae..." Jiyeon segera membungkukan tubuhnya ke arah pria itu setelah Jiyeon berhasil menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya dan tidak jadi terjatuh.

Pria itu menatap Jiyeon dengan tatapan cukup tajam. "Hati-hati kalau berjalan."

Jiyeon mengangangkat wajahnya dan menatap pria yang baru saja ditabraknya itu.

"Mianhae.." sahut Jiyeon dengan ekspresi penuh rasa bersalah.

Pria itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya sejenak, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jiyeon.

Jiyeon sempat terdiam, mematung, selama beberapa detik, karena terpukau dengan ketampanan pria yang baru saja ditabraknya itu.

Dan hanya dalam hitungan detik, Jiyeon segera berlari menghampiri pria yang berjalan menjauh darinya itu.

Jiyeon refleks menarik tangan pria itu hingga tubuh pria itu mengarah ke hadapannya.

Dan tanpa basa basi, Jiyeon langsung berjinjit sambil meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi pria dihadapannya itu.

CUP~

Dan kecupan sekilas itu pun mendarat di bibir pria itu.

Jiyeon segera melepaskan telapak tangannya dari pipi pria itu, lalu berdiri dengan tegap, menatap pria itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya pria itu sambil menatap Jiyeon dengan terkejut.

"Mianhae.. Tapi, kau terlihat sangat tampan! Makanya aku memutuskan untuk memberikan ciuman pertamaku untukmu." sahut Jiyeon dengan ekspresi polos di wajahnya.

"Mwo.. Mwoya?" Pria itu semakin terbelalak.

"Namaku Park Jiyeon. Kalau kau?" sahut Jiyeon, tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Kim.. Kim Taehyung.." sahut pria itu dengan ragu-ragu. Di satu sisi ia ragu haruskah ia memberitahukan namanya pada wanita itu, namun di sisi lain, entah mengapa Taehyung tiba-tiba merasa sedikit tertarik dengan wanita aneh di hadapannya itu.

"Nama yang bagus! Hehehe~ Senang berkenalan denganmu, Taehyung-sshi.." sahut Jiyeon sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Aku harus kembali ke rumah makan, jadi aku pamit duluan ya!"

Jiyeon segera berlari menjauh dari tempat Taehyung berdiri.

"Whoaaaaaaaaaa! Aku pasti sudah gila! Mengapa aku bisa senekat ini? Aku pasti terlalu banyak minum tadi!" gumam Jiyeon sambil berjalan menjauh dari Taehyung. Kedua pipinya tiba-tiba memerah.

"Aku pasti sudah gila!" gumam Jiyeon lagi sambil terus berjalan menjauh dari Taehyung.

Sementara Taehyung masih terus berdiri di tempatnya. Menatap punggung Jiyeon yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

"Ada apa dengan wanita itu?" gumam Taehyung, masih dalam keadaan terkejut atas ciuman tiba-tiba yang diterimanya barusan.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Note: OKE, sesuai janji saya kepada semua readers yang kemarin bilang suka sama FF VYeon saya, here a simple FF of VYeon for you all! :)**

 **Untuk chapter pembuka ini memang masih pendek, namanya juga pembukaan/? #abaikan XD**

 **Next chapter saya usahakan agak panjang, dan langsung saya tamatkan :)**

 **Jadi, silakan ditunggu kelanjutannya! Thx a lot for reading this ff btw /deep bows/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: One More Chance - VYeon FF**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Jiyeon (Cameo: Eunjung, Hyomin, Park Bogum) #TaeYeon #VYeon FF**

 **Lenght: Three Shoot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 ** _"Super Junior – One More Chance (비처럼 가지마요_** ** _)_**

 ** _Will the clear image of you be forgotten?  
Will that time ever come?  
Will the happy memories get all erased?  
Is that love even love?_**

 ** _I'm alone on the streets we used to walk on together  
But like a lie, I can't believe anything  
I thought each moment would last forever  
Were those thoughts and feelings all selfish?_**

 ** _Now we're more use  
To being in different times  
Tears fall in the times  
We shared together  
Endless sighs become this song  
And without knowing, I'm colored by you again_**

 ** _Don't go away like the rain  
Again today, I'm drenched  
And in the wet traces, I'm looking for you  
Will I be able to erase?  
If only I could do this once more  
Just one more chance so I could see you_**

 ** _I thought tomorrow would be fine  
But the more time passes, the deeper it gets  
After this longing passes, I thought my heart would be new  
But like a broken clock  
It's still the same time_**

 ** _Even though I was in the rain, I liked it  
Because they were traces you left behind  
Because longing is beautiful pain  
I thought I could endure  
I had many mistakes, many scars  
Actually, I'm so scared, I just wanna end it all  
Rain falls and dries and disappears  
You can't just go like that, please_**

 ** _Don't go away like the rain  
Again today, I'm drenched  
And in the wet traces, I'm looking for you  
Will I be able to erase?  
If only I could do this once more  
Just one more chance so I could see you_**

 ** _Where am I going? When will this end?  
Feels like I'm on an unknown path  
If only I could see you just once more  
I would never let go of that hand_**

 ** _Don't go away like the rain  
Again today, I'm drenched  
And in the wet traces, I'm looking for you  
Will I be able to erase?  
If only I could do this once more  
Just one more chance so I could see you_**

 ** _So I could see you"_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **DAEGU, 31 DESEMBER 2014**

 **.**

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.12 AM, namun Jiyeon belum juga bisa tertidur.

Adegan nekat yang dilakukannya semalam masih terus terbenak di wajahnya.

Apa ia menceritakan kejadian itu kepada kedua eonnienya? Tentu saja tidak! Ia bisa dibunuh oleh kedua eonnienya itu! Makanya Jiyeon berpura-pura stay cool di hadapan kedua eonnienya, padahal jantungnya terus saja berdegup kencang sejak kejadian itu.

"Aigoo... Jiyeon ah... Jiyeon ah.. Kau ini idiot atau bagaimana? Bisa-bisanya kau senekat itu tadi? Aigoo!" gerutu Jiyeon sambil memukul pelan kepalanya.

Jiyeon tengah terduduk di kursi yang ada di balkon depan kamarnya, sementara Hyomin dan Eunjung sudah tertidur sangat pulas di atas kasur mereka.

"Untung saja ia orang asing! Jadi aku tidak akan pernah lagi menemuinya, ya kan?" gumam Jiyeon lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, setelah jantungnya berhasil berdetak lebih normal, Jiyeon masuk ke dalam kamar hotelnya dan segera tertidur lelap.

Dan pria tampan bernama Kim Taehyung itu tiba-tiba muncul dalam mimpi Jiyeon malam itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 07.15 AM, Hyomin membangunkan Jiyeon untuk sarapan ke restaurant hotel yang ada di samping lobi hotel.

Jiyeon, yang baru tertidur jam dua pagi tadi, masih malas membuka kedua matanya. Namun apa daya, Hyomin dan Eunjung terus mengusilinya hingga Jiyeon akhirnya terbangun juga.

Mereka bertiga berjalan ke restaurant, memakan sarapan mereka, lalu mereka kembali ke kamar untuk mandi.

Setelah rapi, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan-jalan di sekitar Danau Suseong untuk berfoto-foto lagi sekaligus untuk menghirup udara segar disana.

Tiba-tiba saja baju Jiyeon tidak sengaja basah karena menabrak Eunjung yang tengah membawa sebotol kecil jus jeruk.

Eunjung sedang membuka tutup botol itu dan berniat meminumnya ketika Hyomin dan Jiyeon sedang bercanda. Tubuh Jiyeon menabrak tubuh Eunjung dan membuat jus jeruk itu membasahi baju yang dikenakan Jiyeon.

"Aku ganti baju sebentar ke kamar hotel, eonnie-deul tunggu aku disini ya!" sahut Jiyeon.

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, Jiyeon berjalan kembali menuju danau itu untuk menghampiri Hyomin dan Eunjung.

Namun, dari kejauhan, Jiyeon bisa melihat, sosok seseorang yang sangat tak asing di matanya!

Pria yang ditabraknya semalam!

Pria yang dengan nekatnya diciumnya semalam!

Kim Taehyung!

Sosok tampan bernama Kim Taehyung itu tengah berduaan dengan seorang pria lainnya.

Dari kejauhan pun Jiyeon bisa langsung mengenali sosok tampan itu.

"Pria itu!" Jiyeon seketika panik karena tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan Taehyung lagi.

Jiyeon segera menggigit jarinya karena merasa panik dengan apa yang dilihatnya dihadapannya itu.

"Aku tidak boleh berpapasan dengannya!" gumam Jiyeon.

Jiyeon akhirnya memutuskan segera berjalan kembali ke hotel, kemudian mengirimkan chat kepada Hyomin dan Eunjung, mengatakan bahwa ia sakit perut dan memilih untuk beristirahat saja di dalam kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEOUL, 01 JANUARI 2017**

Tepat sudah dua tahun Taehyung dan Jiyeon berpacaran.

Dan tanggal 1 Januari 2017, seharusnya merupakan hari yang membahagiakan bagi mereka berdua, kan? Karena hari itu bertepatan dengan 2 tahun anniversary hubungan mereka.

Namun nyatanya, hari itu, keduanya justru harus meneteskan air mata.

"Mengapa... Kau berkata seperti itu? Kau... Benar-benar ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita? Setelah dua tahun kita berkencan?" tanya Jiyeon sambil menatap Taehyung. Mata Jiyeon mulai dibasahi air mata.

Taehyung menundukkan pandangannya, tidak berani menatap wanita di hadapannya itu. "Mianhae, noona.. Aku rasa hubungan kita tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi.."

"Waeyo? Aku perlu tahu alasannya, Taehyung ah!" bentak Jiyeon.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan?" sahut Taehyung. "Aku tidak bisa hubungan jarak jauh seperti ini.. Kau tidak bisa terlalu sering ke Daegu, aku pun tidak bisa terlalu sering mengunjungimu di Seoul.."

"Apa hanya itu alasannya?" tanya Jiyeon.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bukan karena ibumu?" tanya Jiyeon lagi.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, lalu akhirnya menganggukan pelan kepalanya. "Itu juga salah satu alasannya. Eomma tetap tidak bisa menyetujui hubungan kita. Dan aku tidak bisa lagi terus menjadi anak yang melawan orang tua.."

"Karena keluargaku tidak terpandang seperti keluargamu? Masih itu alasannya?" tanya Jiyeon. Air mata mulai menetes dari kedua bola mata indahnya.

Taehyung lagi-lagi hanya bisa menganggukan pelan kepalanya. "Mianhae, noona... Jinjja mianhae..."

Taehyung segera membalikkan tubuhnya, dan berjalan menjauh dari Jiyeon.

Jiyeon berjongkok sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya. Jiyeon pikir, hari itu akan sangat istimewa dan indah baginya. Tanpa ia sangka, bahwa semua harus berakhir menyakitkan seperti ini.

Bukan hanya Jiyeon. Taehyung pun juga terus berjalan sambil meneteskan air matanya.

Apakah Taehyung sudah tidak lagi mencintai Jiyeon makanya ia memutuskan hubungan mereka? Tidak!

Taehyung masih mencintai, masih sangat mencintai Jiyeon! Tidak ada wanita manapun baginya yang bisa menggantikan posisi Jiyeon dalam hatinya.

Taehyung teramat sangat mencintai Jiyeon! Karena itulah ia terpaksa mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jiyeon sebelum ibunya bertindak dan mencelakakan nyawa Jiyeon.

"Mianhae, noona... Saranghae..." gumam Taehyung sambil berjalan dalam tangis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung terduduk dalam kamarnya.

Setelah tiba kembali di Daegu malam itu, Taehyung langsung mengunci dirinya dalam kamar.

Ingatannya kembali ke dua tahun yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DAEGU, 31 DESEMBER 2014**

Sore harinya, Jiyeon tengah bersiap untuk kembali berjalan-jalan di sekitar danau, sementara kedua eonnienya memilih beristirahat dalam kamar untuk mempersiapkan energi mereka untuk menonton pesta kembang api malam nanti.

Malam pergantian tahun. Tentu saja mereka harus bergadang semalaman dan menonton festival kembang api!

Jiyeon pun tiba sendirian di Danau Suseong itu dan berjalan-jalan sendirian sambil mengambil beberapa foto.

Dari kejauhan, Taehyung yang tengah mengenakan kacamata hitam dan jaket jeans, yang ternyata juga tengah berada di danau itu, bisa mengenali Jiyeon.

Taehyung berjalan mendekat ke arah Jiyeon, sementara Jiyeon belum menyadari bahwa Taehyung tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Park Jiyeon-sshi!" sahut Taehyung setelah jaraknya tak jauh dari tempat Jiyeon berdiri.

Jiyeon menoleh, menatap ke arah suara itu berasal.

Dan setelah menyadari siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya, ekspresi di wajah Jiyeon berubah seketika.

"Uh? Uh? Taehyung.. Taehyung-sshi?" Jiyeon langsung menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi panik.

Taehyung melepas kacamata hitamnya sambil menganggukan pelan kepalanya. "Majjayo. Ini aku. Kim Taehyung."

"Ba.. Bagaimana bisa.. Ki.. Kita bertemu lagi?" sahut Jiyeon dengan panik. Ingatannya akan kejadian semalam melintas kembali di benaknya.

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya. "Majjayo.. Bagaimana bisa kita bertemu lagi, ya kan?"

"I.. Iya... Uhm..." Jiyeon terlihat sangat panik. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berlari menjauh dari Taehyung.

"Apa kau tinggal di sekitar sini?" tanya Taehyung dengan gaya coolnya.

Taehyung tahu betul betapa paniknya Jiyeon, makanya ia berusaha menetralkan suasana dengan bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi semalam.

"Aniya..." Kali ini Jiyeon mulai bisa mengontrol kepanikannya karena Taehyung terlihat cuek dan tidak membahas masalah kejadian semalam. "Aku.. Uhm.. Sedang berlibur kesini dengan kedua eonnieku.. Aku tinggal di Seoul."

"Ah.. Kau orang Seoul rupanya?" sahut Taehyung sambil menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

"Kau sendiri? Uhm.. Apa kau juga sedang berlibur?" tanya Jiyeon.

"Aniya.. Aku tinggal di Daegu.. Aku sedang menemani sahabat baikku, Bogum hyeong namanya. Ia sedang berlibur ke Daegu dan menginap di hotel itu." sahut Taehyung sambil menunjuk ke arah hotel yang ditempati Jiyeon dan kedua sepupunya. "Aku baru saja mengantarkannya ke kamar hotelnya dan akan kembali ke rumahku."

"Uh? Hotel itu? Aku juga menginap disana.." sahut Jiyeon.

" _Pantas saja tadi pagi ia berkeliaran di sekitar sini! Temannya menginap di hotel yang sama denganku rupanya.._ " gumam batin Jiyeon.

"Jinjja? Kau juga menginap disana? Kebetulan sekali.." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

" _Senyuman yang manis.._ " gumam batin Jiyeon.

"Apa kau akan menonton acara kembang api disini nanti malam? Countdown malam pergantian tahun?" tanya Taehyung.

Jiyeon menganggukan pelan kepalanya. "Bersama kedua eonnieku.."

"Aku juga akan menonton dengan Bogum hyeong nanti malam." sahut Taehyung. "Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu nanti malam, Jiyeon-sshi! Aku harus kembali ke rumahku. Ibuku daritadi terus menelponku."

"Uh? Uh... Ne.. Sampai bertemu nanti malam~" sahut Jiyeon sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Setelah Taehyung menjauh dari Jiyeon, Jiyeon langsung berjongkok. Kakinya terasa sangat lemas.

"Bagaimana mungkin dunia sesempit ini?" gumamnya.

Jiyeon mengatur nafasnya. Detak jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat tidak karuan sejak tadi.

"Untung saja ia tidak membahas apapun tentang kejadian tadi malam... Huft~" gumam Jiyeon sambil menghela nafas.

"Ia... Sangat tampan sekali..." gumam Jiyeon lagi ketika senyuman Taehyung kembali melintas di benaknya.

Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah Jiyeon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malamnya, Jiyeon, Hyomin, dan Eunjung sudah berdiri di tengah kerumunan orang banyak di Danau Suseong itu, menunggu pesta kembang api yang tidak lama lagi akan segera dilangsungkan.

"Pasti itu akan terlihat sangat indah!" sahut Hyomin dengan penuh antusias.

"Majjayo!" sahut Eunjung dan Jiyeon, tak kalah antusias.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Jiyeon.

"Jiyeon-sshi, annyeong!" sapa sebuah suara.

Jiyeon terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata Taehyung dan Bogum sudah berdiri di belakang Jiyeon.

"Uh? Taehyung-sshi... Annyeong~" Jiyeon berusaha menyapa Taehyung dengan tenang, padahal jantungnya kembali berdetak sangat kencang ketika melihat wajah tampan Taehyung.

Dan detik itu juga Jiyeon kebingungan, bagaimana ia harus memperkenalkan Taehyung kepada kedua eonnienya itu.

Untung saja Taehyung memahami jalan pikiran Jiyeon.

"Kenalkan, aku Kim Taehyung. Dan ini sahabat terbaikku, Park Bogum hyeong.. Aku kemarin tidak sengaja berkenalan dengan Jiyeon di pasar malam saat ia sedang membeli jajanan.." sahut Taehyung.

Jiyeon langsung menghembuskan nafas lega.

" _Untung saja Taehyung menutupi kejadian memalukan itu!_ " teriak batin Jiyeon.

Jiyeon pun akhirnya memperkenalkan Taehyung kepada Hyomin dan Eunjung.

Untungnya mereka berlima bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik, sehingga akhirnya mereka berlima bisa menyaksikan pesta kembang api pergantian tahun itu bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DAEGU, 01 JANUARI 2015**

Setelah puas menyaksikan keindahan pesta kembang api pergantian tahun, Hyomin dan Eunjung serta Bogum memutuskan kembali ke kamar hotel masing-masing, sementara Taehyung mengajak Jiyeon berjalan-jalan sejenak di sekitar danau itu.

"Sebagai warga Daegu yang baik, aku akan memperkenalkan Daegu lebih jauh padamu. Apa kau ada waktu untuk mendengarkan semua penjelasanku tentang keindahan Daegu, Jiyeon-sshi?" tanya Taehyung ketika Jiyeon hendak kembali ke kamar hotelnya.

"Uhm.." Jiyeon agak kebingungan sambil menatap kedua eonnienya.

"Habiskan hari terakhir liburanmu dengan baik hari ini sebelum kita kembali ke Seoul jam sebelas siang nanti.." sahut Hyomin, seolah bisa membaca jalan pikiran Jiyeon.

"Jinjja gwenchana, eonnie?" tanya Jiyeon.

"Tenang saja, kami tidak akan memberitahu kedua orang tuamu.. Hehehe~" sahut Eunjung.

"Gumawo, eonnie-deul~" sahut Jiyeon sambil tersenyum.

"Aku kembali ke kamarku duluan kalau begitu ya, Taehyung ah. Hoaaahhhmmm.. Aku sudah mengantuk.." sahut Bogum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah semua kembali ke kamar masing-masing, Taehyung berdiri menunggu Jiyeon menghampirinya di tepi danau.

"Kau akan kembali ke Seoul siang nanti?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ne.. Majjayo..." sahut Jiyeon dari jarak yang agak jauh. "Besok kuliahku akan dimulai lagi.."

Taehyung menoleh ke samping, menatap ke arah Jiyeon.

"Ayo kesini, Jiyeon-sshi.. Pemandangan Danau Suseong di saat gelap begini sangat indah.." sahut Taehyung.

Jiyeon pun berjalan mendekat ke arah Taehyung, lalu berdiri tepat di samping Taehyung.

Keduanya menatap ke danau yang terbentang luas di hadapan mereka itu.

"Yeppuda~" sahut Jiyeon sambil tersenyum, menatap kagum ke keindahan yang terbentang di hadapannya.

Taehyung terdiam sambil menatap Jiyeon sejenak, lalu dari mulutnya keluarlah pernyataan yang sangat mengejutkan itu.

"Kau jauh lebih cantik dari danau ini, Jiyeon-sshi.." sahut Taehyung dengan nada lembut.

"Uh?" Jiyeon terkejut dengan ucapan Taehyung. Ia refleks menoleh, menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sangat lembut.

"Bagiku.. Kau.. Jauh lebih cantik dari pemandangan di hadapan kita ini.." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

DEG!

Detak jantung Jiyeon menjadi semakin tidak karuan.

Tangan kanan Taehyung mulai menyentuh lembut rambut panjang milik Jiyeon. "Sejak pertama kali melihatmu malam itu di pasar malam.. Kurasa.. Aku sudah jatuh hati padamu, Jiyeon-sshi.."

"Ne? NE?" Kedua bola mata Jiyeon membulat dengan sempurna.

"Kau.. Adalah wanita yang mencuri ciuman pertamaku.. Dan juga mencuri hatiku sejak pertama kali tatapan mata kita bertemu.. Kurasa sudah seharusnya kau bertanggung jawab, ya kan?" tanya Taehyung. Tangan kanannya masih terus mengusap lembut rambut Jiyeon.

Kali ini Jiyeon nyaris mati, karena seketika itu juga nafasnya terhenti beberapa detik lamanya.

"Apa kau melakukan itu karena kau juga menyukaiku? Atau.. Kau memang wanita nakal yang suka mencium sembarang pria?" tanya Taehyung lagi , karena Jiyeon tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun atas ucapan cinta yang Taehyung katakan padanya barusan.

"Aniya!" Jiyeon refleks membantah tuduhan Taehyung. "Aku bukan wanita murahan seperti itu, jinjja ya! Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu kemarin? Itu juga ciuman pertamaku..."

"Jinjja?" tanya Taehyung.

Seketika itu juga wajah Jiyeon memerah. Jiyeon menganggukan pelan kepalanya. "Majjayo.. Itu juga ciuman pertamaku.. Karena aku juga menyukaimu di detik pertama aku menatap wajahmu..."

"Jinjja?" Taehyung langsung tersenyum bahagia. "Kalau begitu, ini hari pertama kita, oke?"

Jiyeon menganggukan kepalanya pelan dengan ekspresi malu-malu.

Taehyung langsung memeluk erat tubuh Jiyeon.

Setelah berpelukan sejenak, Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah manis Jiyeon.

Jiyeon juga menatap balik ke arah Taehyung.

Dan tanpa ragu-ragu, Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jiyeon, sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

Tangan kanannya diletakkan di pipi kiri Jiyeon, sementara tangan kiri Taehyung memeluk lembut pinggang kanan Jiyeon.

Bibir mereka mulai bersentuhan dengan lembut.

Dan ini untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Jiyeon merasa teramat sangat bersyukur karena telah dilahirkan ke dunia.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Note: Oke, maaf.. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf.. Chapter kedua ini ternyata masih jadi TBC /deep bows/**

 **Next chapter, chapter 3, saya janji akan saya tamatkan FF ini :) Jadi, mohon menunggu kelanjutannya yang merupakan ending dari FF ini ya, readers-nim /deep bows/**

 **I hope, u all like this ff :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: One More Chance - VYeon FF**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Jiyeon (Cameo: Eunjung, Hyomin, Park Bogum) #TaeYeon #VYeon FF**

 **Lenght: Two Shoot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3 - END**

 **.**

 **DAEGU, 01 JANUARI 2015**

 **.**

Taehyung menemui Jiyeon lagi siang itu sebelum Jiyeon harus kembali ke Seoul satu jam lagi.

Taehyung dan Jiyeon duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja di dalam restaurant yang ada di hotel tempat Jiyeon menginap.

Taehyung dan Jiyeon tengah saling menatap satu sama lain. Kedua tangan Taehyung dan kedua tangan Jiyeon diletakkan di kedua pipi mereka.

"Mengapa kau harus kembali secepat ini?" gerutu Taehyung sambil memajukkan bibirnya.

"Majjayo.. Mengapa aku harus segera kembali ke Seoul padahal kita baru saja berkencan? Cih.." sahut Jiyeon dengan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya.

"Aigoo... Aku harus langsung menjalani hubungan jarak jauh di hari pertamaku berpacaran? Ckckck.." sahut Taehyung.

"Nado.. Aku juga kesal, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tiket pulang keretaku sudah kubeli dengan eonnie-deul ketika kami membeli tiket keberangkatan kami kemarin.. Aku juga harus mulai kuliah besok.." sahut Jiyeon.

"Karena usiamu ternyata dua tahun di atasku, aku akan memanggilmu noona mulai sekarang! Nae saranghaneun noona.. Hehehe.." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Aigoo~ Lalu, aku harus memanggilmu apa? Taehyung ah? Chagiya?" tanya Jiyeon.

"Taehyung ah saja, aku belum terbiasa dengan panggilan chagi dan sejenisnya.." sahut Taehyung.

"Araseo, nae saranghaneun Taehyung~ Hehehe~" sahut Jiyeon sambil memamerkan eye smile andalannya.

"Kyeopta.." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap wajah Jiyeon.

Membuat kedua pipi Jiyeon lagi-lagi memerah.

"Jangan menatapku begitu! Aku jadi salah tingkah~" sahut Jiyeon dengan ekspresi malu-malu.

"Aku justru suka melihatmu malu-malu seperti ini, hehehe.." sahut Taehyung, menggoda kekasihnya.

Mereka pun berbincang-bincang sejenak, dan akhirnya Jiyeon harus berpamitan karena sebentar lagi ia harus melakukan check-out dan segera menuju ke stasiun kereta untuk kembali ke Seoul.

"Jangan lupa telpon aku setiap hari, araseo?" sahut Taehyung, diiringi anggukan kepala Jiyeon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEOUL, 01 JANUARI 2016**

Akhirnya!

Setelah hampir empat bulan lebih mereka tidak bertemu, siang itu Taehyung datang ke Seoul dan mengajak Jiyeon berkencan untuk merayakan anniversary pertama mereka.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Sudah setahun Jiyeon dan Taehyung resmi berpacaran.

Selama setahun yang telah berjalan itu, setelah berpisah di Daegu pada hari pertama mereka berpacaran, mereka hanya sempat bertemu dua kali.

Pertama, ketika Jiyeon ada study tour dari kampusnya ke Daegu pada bulan Maret 2015.

Mereka menyempatkan bertemu untuk melakukan date sebanyak dua kali, yaitu pada malam pertama Jiyeon tiba di Daegu, dan pada malam terakhir sebelum keesokannya Jiyeon harus kembali ke Seoul.

Dan kedua, ketika Taehyung menyempatkan dirinya ke Seoul, sengaja untuk menemui kekasihnya itu karena rasa rindunya pada Jiyeon sudah tidak dapat ditahan lagi, yaitu di awal bulan September 2015.

Taehyung menyempatkan berangkat sangat pagi dari Daegu dan berkencan dengan Jiyeon seharian, lalu malamnya ia harus segera kembali ke Daegu karena orang tuanya tidak mengijinkan anaknya yang semata wayang itu untuk menginap di luar.

Selama seharian itu, Taehyung dan Jiyeon berkencan di sebuah taman bermain yang sangat terkenal di Seoul. Lotte World.

Taehyung adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha terkaya di Daegu, maka dari itu ia bisa mengajak Jiyeon berkencan di taman bermain yang sangat ternama itu tanpa harus mengalami kesulitan dalam masalah keuangan.

Malamnya, sebelum kembali ke Daegu, Taehyung bahkan menyempatkan mengajak Jiyeon makan malam di sebuah rumah makan yang lumayan mahal.

Dan hari itu, akhirnya Jiyeon dan Taehyung bisa kembali bertemu setelah empat bulan mereka tidak bertemu.

Jiyeon tengah menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya itu di dalam sebuah mall yang ternama di Seoul. COEX Mall.

Dari kejauhan, Taehyung bisa mengenali dengan sangat jelas siapa wanita yang sangat manis yang tengah berdiri sendirian di tengah mall itu.

Taehyung berjalan mendekat ke arah Jiyeon, dan memanggil kekasihnya itu ketika jaraknya sudah semakin dekat.

"Jiyeon noona! Aku datang.." sahut Taehyung.

Jiyeon menoleh ke arah Taehyung, lalu tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Taehyung ah~" sahut Jiyeon dengan penuh antusias.

Taehyung langsung memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya itu. "Bogoshipo, jinjja..."

"Nado, Taehyung ah~" sahut Jiyeon sambil terus tersenyum dalam pelukan Taehyung.

Setelah itu, mereka langsung berjalan-jalan sejenak, dan mencari tempat makan untuk makan siang bersama.

Setelah makan siang, mereka menonton di bioskop yang ada di sana.

Tangan Taehyung terus menggenggam erat tangan Jiyeon selama film itu terputar.

Sesekali, Taehyung menoleh ke samping, menatap betapa cantik wajah Jiyeon yang tengah duduk di sampingnya itu.

Dan sesekali, Taehyung mencium pipi Jiyeon. Membuat kedua pipi Jiyeon memerah karena malu. Malu tapi senang.

Setelah selesai menonton, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di area sekitar COEX Mall.

Seperti pasangan lainnya, mereka terus bergandengan tangan sambil berjalan kaki menyusuri jalanan itu.

Mereka bahkan membeli es krim dan saling menyuapi es krim itu, lalu membeli beberapa jajanan dan memakan jajanan itu dengan bahagia.

"Tidak terasa sudah setahun.." sahut Taehyung sambil merangkul pundak kekasihnya.

"Majjayo... Setahun yang lalu, tepat setahun yang lalu, kita berpacaran karena keberanianmu dalam mengutarakan perasaanmu, hehehe~" sahut Jiyeon sambil tersenyum.

"Seandainya kita tidak bertemu lagi di danau waktu itu, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi dengan kita menurutmu?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap wajah Jiyeon.

"Uhm... Yang pastinya, aku akan terus mengingatmu! Karena kenekatanku menciummu dengan tiba-tiba malam itu, hehehe~" sahut Jiyeon sambil tertawa kecil.

Taehyung ikut tersenyum sambil menatap wajah kekasihnya.

"Gumawo.. Karena sudah memberanikan bibirmu untuk menyentuh bibirku.. Dan membuatku menemukan cinta pertamaku.." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Jiyeon dengan lembut.

Kini, tatapan mereka saling terkunci.

Dan perlahan namun pasti, wajah Taehyung kembali mendekat ke wajah Jiyeon, dan bibir mereka pun kembali bertautan.

Mereka saling melumat untuk waktu yang cukup lama, mengabaikan realita bahwa mereka tengah berada di sebuah jalanan yang cukup ramai dan ada cukup banyak mata yang tertuju ke arah mereka.

Setelah nyaris kehabisan nafas, Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya di bibir Jiyeon.

"Gumawo.. Karena telah masuk ke dalam kehidupanku, noona.." sahut Taehyung sambil mengusap pelan kepala Jiyeon.

"Nado, Taehyung ah~" sahut Jiyeon sambil memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Dan malamnya, Taehyung memberanikan diri untuk sesekali memberontak dari orang tuanya.

Taehyung membooking sebuah kamar di hotel yang terletak tak jauh dari COEX Mall.

"Aku akan menginap semalam dan baru kembali ke Daegu besok siang. Anggap saja ini hadiahku untuk perayaan satu tahun hubungan kita." sahut Taehyung.

"Jinjja? Araseo! Kalau begitu aku akan mengatakan kepada orang tuaku bahwa malam ini aku menginap di rumah teman untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah!" sahut Jiyeon dengan penuh antusias.

Mereka pun masuk ke sebuah toko baju untuk membeli baju ganti, lalu masuk ke sebuah rumah makan yang cukup mewah untuk makan malam.

Dan setelah selesai makan, sebelum mereka ke hotel, Taehyung menyerahkan sebuah kotak kepada Jiyeon yang berisi sebuah kalung yang sangat indah.

"Happy first anniversary, noona.." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum, membuat air mata Jiyeon menetes karena terharu.

"Gumawo, jinjja..." sahut Jiyeon sambil mengusap pipinya dengan jari-jarinya.

Taehyung langsung memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu. "Terima kasih sudah bertahan denganku selama setahun ini.. Semoga hubungan kita dapat terus terjalin hingga lima puluh atau enam puluh tahun mendatang.."

"Janji, kau tidak akan melepaskanku?" tanya Jiyeon, diiringi anggukan kepala Taehyung.

Setelah itu, mereka segera menuju hotel dan sepuasnya menghabiskan malam itu berduaan.

Hanya ada Jiyeon dan Taehyung dalam kamar itu, seolah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

Mereka menghabiskan malam itu dengan sangat baik, melepaskan semua kerinduan mereka karena harus berpacaran jarak jauh dan jarang bertemu selama ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DAEGU, 02 JANUARI 2016**

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kanan Taehyung.

 **PLAK!**

"Eomma!" Taehyung menatap ibunya dengan sangat terkejut. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ibunya memukulnya sekeras itu.

Baru saja Taehyung tiba di rumahnya setelah kembali dari Seoul siang itu, tiba-tiba saja ibunya langsung menampar keras wajahnya.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu bermalam di luar? Siapa?" bentak ibu Taehyung.

"Aku sudah dewasa, eomma!" sahut Taehyung sambil memegang pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan ibunya barusan.

"Wanita itu? Kau ke Seoul untuk menemui wanita itu lagi?" tanya ibu Taehyung dengan nada tinggi.

Taehyung menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

"Sudah berapa kali eomma bilang? Eomma tidak menyetujui hubunganmu dengannya! Ia bukan dari keluarga terpandang, kau harus ingat hal itu!" bentak Nyonya Kim.

"Tapi aku mencintainya, eomma!" Kali ini nada bicara Taehyung meninggi.

"Lihat saja! Sejak kau mengenal wanita itu, kau jadi banyak berubah! Kau bahkan sekarang mulai sering membangkang dari orang tuamu dan mulai berani meninggikan nada bicaramu kepada eomma! Hanya kelakuan buruk yang kau dapatkan sejak kau berkencan dengan wanita rendahan itu!" bentak Nyonya Kim.

"Ia bukan wanita rendahan, eomma!" Taehyung semakin kesal melihat ibunya merendahkan Jiyeon.

"Sekarang juga masuk ke dalam kamarmu dan eomma tidak akan mengijinkanmu keluar rumah selama seminggu!" bentak Nyonya Kim sambil berjalan menjauh dari Taehyung, menuju ke kamarnya.

TES~

Air mata tiba-tiba menetes dari kedua bola mata Taehyung. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia dibentak sekeras itu oleh ibunya.

Taehyung segera berlari ke kamarnya dan menangis di dalam sana.

Memang, sejak awal ibunya tahu Taehyung berkencan dengan Jiyeon, ibu Taehyung tidak pernah mengijinkan mereka berkencan.

Hanya saja, Taehyung terlalu mencintai Jiyeon hingga ia terus melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Jiyeon tanpa mendengarkan semua ocehan ibunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DAEGU, 14 FEBRUARI 2017**

Hari Valentine yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu oleh pasangan yang tengah berpacaran tiba.

Namun, kali itu, Taehyung hanya bisa merenung dalam kamarnya sambil menatap foto di layar handphonenya itu.

Fotonya dan Jiyeon, mantan kekasihnya, ketika mereka tengah bertemu sejenak untuk berkencan pada bulan Mei 2016.

Setelah ibu Taehyung memarahi Taehyung habis-habisan di bulan Januari 2016 itu, Taehyung tetap memilih untuk terus berkencan dengan Jiyeon dan mengabaikan semua ocehan ibunya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Bahkan, di hari valentine tahun lalu pun, Jiyeon nekat memberanikan dirinya seorang diri ke Daegu untuk menemui Taehyung demi merayakan hari valentine bersama.

Bagi Taehyung, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menahan Taehyung untuk terus berkencan dengan Jiyeon.

Tapi... Semakin Taehyung memberontak terhadap ibunya, kelakuan ibunya juga semakin mengerikan.

Ibu Taehyung bahkan mengancam akan membeli perusahaan tempat ayah Jiyeon bekerja, lalu akan memecat ayah Jiyeon dari sana.

Dan dengan kekayaan yang dimilikinya, ibu Taehyung mengancam akan menghancurkan kehidupan keluarga Jiyeon jika Taehyung terus menjalin hubungan dengan Jiyeon.

Karena itulah, Taehyung akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jiyeon.

Dan ketika Taehyung masih terus terduduk dalam kamarnya sambil memandangi foto di layar handphonenya itu, tiba-tiba radio yang tengah diputar Taehyung memutar sebuah lagu.

 ** _"Super Junior – One More Chance (비처럼 가지마요_** ** _)_**

 ** _Will the clear image of you be forgotten?  
Will that time ever come?  
Will the happy memories get all erased?  
Is that love even love?_**

 ** _I'm alone on the streets we used to walk on together  
But like a lie, I can't believe anything  
I thought each moment would last forever  
Were those thoughts and feelings all selfish?_**

 ** _Now we're more use  
To being in different times  
Tears fall in the times  
We shared together  
Endless sighs become this song  
And without knowing, I'm colored by you again_**

 ** _Don't go away like the rain  
Again today, I'm drenched  
And in the wet traces, I'm looking for you  
Will I be able to erase?  
If only I could do this once more  
Just one more chance so I could see you_**

 ** _I thought tomorrow would be fine  
But the more time passes, the deeper it gets  
After this longing passes, I thought my heart would be new  
But like a broken clock  
It's still the same time_**

 ** _Even though I was in the rain, I liked it  
Because they were traces you left behind  
Because longing is beautiful pain  
I thought I could endure  
I had many mistakes, many scars  
Actually, I'm so scared, I just wanna end it all  
Rain falls and dries and disappears  
You can't just go like that, please_**

 ** _Don't go away like the rain  
Again today, I'm drenched  
And in the wet traces, I'm looking for you  
Will I be able to erase?  
If only I could do this once more  
Just one more chance so I could see you_**

 ** _Where am I going? When will this end?  
Feels like I'm on an unknown path  
If only I could see you just once more  
I would never let go of that hand_**

 ** _Don't go away like the rain  
Again today, I'm drenched  
And in the wet traces, I'm looking for you  
Will I be able to erase?  
If only I could do this once more  
Just one more chance so I could see you_**

 ** _So I could see you"_**

Dan tiba-tiba semua kenangan Taehyung yang telah ia habiskan dengan Jiyeon selama dua tahun mereka berkencan kembali terputar di benak Taehyung seperti sebuah film. Semua moment yang pernah mereka habiskan bersama kembali terputar dengan sangat jelas di benak Taehyung.

Membuat air mata kembali menetes dari bola mata Taehyung dan membasahi wajah tampannya.

"Bogoshipo, Jiyeon noona..." gumam Taehyung sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEOUL, 14 FEBRUARI 2017**

Jiyeon terlihat tengah tertawa bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya di kampus, namun dalam hatinya ia tengah menangis.

Seharian itu, ia terus berusaha terlihat ceria di hadapan sahabat-sahabatnya, namun ketika ia berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya, ia merasakan sesak di dadanya setiap kali ia melangkahkan kakinya.

Dan sesampainya di kamarnya sore itu, Jiyeon menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam kamarnya.

Ingatannya kembali ke satu tahun yang lalu, ketika ia menghabiskan valentine nya tahun lalu bersama dengan Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEOUL, 14 FEBRUARI 2016**

"Eomma! Aku ada pertemuan kelompok dengan teman-temanku sampai malam. Aku akan pulang agak terlambat ya~" sahut Jiyeon pagi-pagi sekali ketika ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian rapi dan tas ransel di punggungnya.

"Araseo. Ingat pesan eomma, jangan melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya, araseo?" sahut ibu Jiyeon, diiringi anggukan kepala Jiyeon.

Setelah keluar dari rumah, Jiyeon bergegas ke stasiun kereta dan menaiki kereta dengan tujuan Daegu. Seorang diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DAEGU, 14 FEBRUARI 2016**

Setibanya di Daegu, Taehyung sudah menunggu Jiyeon di stasiun kereta.

Mereka langsung berpelukan ketika saling berhadapan, melepaskan kerinduan mereka karena mereka sudah tidak bertemu selama satu setengah bulan.

Setelah itu, keduanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar pusat perbelanjaan di Daegu.

Taehyung dan Jiyeon membeli kaos pasangan (couple tee), yaitu kaos berwarna putih dengan garis-garis hitam, dan juga mengenakan kacamata hitam kembaran.

Mereka langsung mengenakan kaos dan kacamata itu, lalu berjalan-jalan dan berkencan di Kim Kwang-seok Road.

Seperti pasangan lainnya, mereka terus bergandengan tangan dan berangkulan selama berkencan.

Sesekali Taehyung nakal dan mengecup lembut bibir Jiyeon.

Bahkan ketika mereka sedang makan es krim dan ada sisa es krim di sudut bibir Jiyeon, Taehyung langsung saja mencium bibir Jiyeon agar sisa es krim itu hilang dari bibir Jiyeon dan masuk ke dalam mulut Taehyung.

Membuat kedua pipi Jiyeon memerah seketika. Namun, Taehyung sangat suka itu, karena Taehyung paling suka melihat ekspresi Jiyeon yang malu-malu seperti itu.

Tak terasa sore pun tiba dan Jiyeon akhirnya harus kembali ke Seoul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEOUL, 14 FEBRUARI 2017**

Jiyeon terus menangis mengingat semua kenangan yang pernah dilaluinya bersama dengan Taehyung.

Dan lirik dari sebuah lagu terlintas di benak Jiyeon.

" ** _I thought tomorrow would be fine  
But the more time passes, the deeper it gets  
After this longing passes, I thought my heart would be new  
But like a broken clock  
It's still the same time"_**

"Kupikir, lambat laun semua akan baik-baik saja.. Tapi mengapa, semakin kesini aku justru semakin merindukan Taehyung dan dadaku semakin sakit setiap mengingat semua kenanganku bersamanya?" gumam Jiyeon sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Apakah aku... Sebegitunya mencintai Kim Taehyung?" gumamnya lagi sambil terisak dalam tangisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DAEGU, 01 APRIL 2017**

Taehyung berjalan sendirian di sekitaran Seomun Night Market malam itu.

Rintik hujan perlahan mulai turun, membasahi tubuh Taehyung dan jalanan di sekitar Taehyung.

Dan tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan pertemuannya pertama kali dengan Jiyeon.

Ketika malam itu, Jiyeon tiba-tiba menabraknya secara tidak sengaja, lalu menciumnya di tengah keramaian. Tepat di hari ulang tahun Taehyung. 30 Desember.

Bagi Taehyung, ciuman Jiyeon malam itu seperti sebuah hadiah ulang tahun terindah dalam hidupnya. Kehadiran Jiyeon di hadapannya malam itu seperti sebuah hadiah yang tidak ternilai harganya.

Dan tiba-tiba, tanpa sadar, air mata Taehyung kembali menetes.

Tiba-tiba saja, penyesalan itu menyerang Taehyung. Penyesalan yang mendalam, karena telah melepaskan Jiyeon dari kehidupannya.

Dan sebuah lirik lagu kembali terputar di benak Taehyung.

 ** _"Where am I going? When will this end?  
Feels like I'm on an unknown path  
If only I could see you just once more  
I would never let go of that hand_**

 ** _Don't go away like the rain  
Again today, I'm drenched  
And in the wet traces, I'm looking for you  
Will I be able to erase?  
If only I could do this once more  
Just one more chance so I could see you"_**

Hujan terus turun membasahi tubuh Taehyung, begitu juga dengan air mata Taehyung yang mengalir deras, membasahi wajah Taehyung.

"If only I could see you just once more.. I would never let go of that hand.. Jiyeon noona..." gumam Taehyung sambil tenggelam dalam tangisnya.

Dan tanpa Taehyung sadari, dari kejauhan, ternyata ibu Taehyung tidak sengaja melihat Taehyung yang tengah berdiri di tengah hujan sambil menangis.

"Apa aku... Telah membuat Taehyung sebegitu menderitanya?" gumam ibu Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DAEGU, 12 MEI 2017**

Sejak Taehyung memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jiyeon pada awal tahun 2017, Taehyung nyaris tidak pernah berbicara dengan ibunya.

Taehyung hanya menjawab seperlunya setiap ibunya bertanya kepadanya. Selebihnya, Taehyung memilih diam dan tidak pernah mengajak bicara ibunya.

Taehyung bahkan lebih sering mengurung diri dalam kamarnya, atau berjalan-jalan sendirian tanpa arah dan tujuan.

Taehyung bahkan jadi lebih jarang makan dan beberapa kali tubuhnya demam akibat sering kehujanan di malam hari.

Dan malam itu, Taehyung memilih berjalan kaki sendirian, menyusuri jalanan di Kim Kwang-seok Road. Di tengah hujan yang cukup deras.

Ingatannya akan kencannya dengan Jiyeon tahun lalu disana kembali terputar di benaknya.

Dan lagi-lagi, sebuah lagu seolah terputar di benaknya.

 ** _"I'm alone on the streets we used to walk on together  
But like a lie, I can't believe anything  
I thought each moment would last forever  
Were those thoughts and feelings all selfish?_**

 ** _Now we're more use  
To being in different times  
Tears fall in the times  
We shared together  
Endless sighs become this song  
And without knowing, I'm colored by you again_**

 ** _Don't go away like the rain  
Again today, I'm drenched  
And in the wet traces, I'm looking for you  
Will I be able to erase?  
If only I could do this once more  
Just one more chance so I could see you"_**

Taehyung berjongkok di jalanan yang sepi karena hujan deras itu.

Air mata terus mengalir, dari kedua bola matanya.

"Just one more chance so I could see you..." gumam Taehyung dalam tangisnya. "Jiyeon noona..."

Dan tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba tubuh Taehyung tergeletak di jalanan.

Tubuhnya demam sangat tinggi hingga Taehyung pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

Untung saja saat itu diam-diam ibu Taehyung tengah membuntuti anaknya. Jadi, ibu Taehyung dan assistant pribadinya segera membopong tubuh Taehyung dan membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEOUL, 7 JUNI 2017**

Jiyeon merasa, ulang tahunnya kali itu terasa hampa.

Tahun lalu, Jiyeon ingat betul Taehyung nekat datang ke kampus Jiyeon untuk memberikan kejutan di hari ulang tahun Jiyeon.

Taehyung bahkan mencium bibir Jiyeon di lobi kampus, membuat keramaian terjadi di kampus Jiyeon, karena pria setampan Taehyung datang jauh-jauh dari Daegu ke Seoul demi menemui Jiyeon, bahkan menciumnya di hadapan banyak orang tanpa rasa sungkan.

Jiyeon melangkah keluar dari gedung kampusnya dengan sangat tidak bersemangat.

Hatinya masih mencintai Taehyung, jiwanya masih merindukan Taehyung, walau mereka sudah berpisah sejak lima bulan yang lalu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, di tengah perjalanan Jiyeon menuju rumahnya dari halte bus, sebuah suara memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Jiyeon noona!"

Suara yang sangat tidak asing di telinganya.

Jiyeon membalikkan tubuhnya dan terkejut melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya itu.

Taehyung yang saat itu mengenakan kaos putih polos dan jaket hoodie abu-abu, tengah menatap Jiyeon sambil tersenyum, tangan kirinya menggaruk kepalanya yang tertutup hoodie.

"Tae.. Taehyung?" Jiyeon terbelalak sambil terus menatap Taehyung. Jiyeon berpikir, ia tengah bermimpi.

"Apa kabarmu, noona?" tanya Taehyung, masih sambil tersenyum.

"Uh?" Jiyeon mulai mencubit pelan pipinya.

"Ouch!" gumamnya pelan. "Ini bukan mimpi?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, noona? Kau pikir ini mimpi?" tanya Taehyung sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ini.. Bukan mimpi?" tanya Jiyeon.

Taehyung tersenyum. "Aku benar-benar ada di hadapanmu, noona.. Aku berangkat dari Daegu tadi pagi.."

"Jinjja?" tanya Jiyeon, masih dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Taehyung kembali menatap Jiyeon sambil tersenyum.

"Saengil chukkae, Jiyeon noona..." sahut Taehyung, masih sambil tersenyum.

Senyuman yang membuat detak jantung Jiyeon kembali memacu dengan sangat cepat.

Tanpa sadar, Jiyeon juga tersenyum sekilas sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Kau.. Masih ingat hari ulang tahunku rupanya?" tanya Jiyeon.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja!"

Taehyung pun berjalan mendekat ke arah Jiyeon.

Kini, jarak mereka sangat dekat.

"Noona.. Apa kau.. Sudah punya kekasih baru?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba.

 **DEG!**

"Apa.. Maksud pertanyaanmu, Taehyung ah?" tanya Jiyeon sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak sambil menatap Jiyeon, lalu berkata, "Apa setelah berpisah denganku.. Kau menemui pria lain dan berkencan dengannya?"

Jiyeon terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Ani... Eobseo..."

Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya. "Jinjja, noona?"

Jiyeon menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku... Masih tidak bisa melupakanmu..." Bola mata Jiyeon mulai digenangi air mata.

"Uljima, noona..." sahut Taehyung sambil memegang kedua pipi Jiyeon dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Tatapan mereka beradu.

"Mengapa... Kau tiba-tiba menemuiku lagi?" tanya Jiyeon sambil berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang sudah berdetak semakin tidak karuan.

Tiba-tiba saja, Taehyung mengecup pelan kening Jiyeon. Membuat Jiyeon nyaris pingsan karenanya.

"Noona... Aku..." Taehyung menatap Jiyeon dengan tatapan serius. "Masih mencintaimu... Dan aku rasa, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, noona.."

 **DEG!**

Jiyeon nyaris tidak mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Apa.. Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jiyeon, dengan eskpresi sangat terkejut.

"One more chance... Give me one more chance, noona.. Jebal..." sahut Taehyung sambil tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapan Jiyeon.

Jiyeon terus menatap Taehyung sambil terbelalak.

"Give me one more chance.. And I would never let go of that hand again, noona..." sahut Taehyung, masih sambil berlutut di hadapan Jiyeon.

"Mak.. Maksudmu..." Jiyeon tebata-bata.

"Ijinkan aku.. Sekali lagi.. Untuk menjadi kekasihmu, noona.. Aku janji, aku tidak akan pernah lagi melepaskanmu seperti ketololanku lima bulan yang lalu..." sahut Taehyung dengan tatapan memelas.

Kali ini, bola mata Taehyung mulai digenangi air mata. "Aku.. Benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, noona.. Jinjja.."

"Tapi.. Bagaimana dengan ibumu?" tanya Jiyeon.

"Eomma akhirnya menyerah.. Dan mengijinkanku kembali kepadamu, noona.. Eomma berjanji, akan merestui hubungan kita, asalkan kau bisa menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa kau adalah wanita yang baik walau kau bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya raya sepertiku..." sahut Taehyung.

Jiyeon kembali terbelalak. "Jinjja?"

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku jadi pendiam sejak kita putus. Aku bahkan jarang makan dan jadi sering sakit-sakitan karena terlalu merindukanmu.. Kurasa, karena itulah, eomma luluh juga dan akhirnya mengijinkan kita melanjutkan hubungan kita.. Dengan satu syarat, yaitu kau harus membuktikan kepada eomma bahwa kau wanita baik-baik dan bisa setia mencintaiku seorang sampai maut memisahkan kita nanti.."

"Kau... Sering sakit-sakitan?" Jiyeon mulai panik mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

Jiyeon pun menyuruh Taehyung untuk berdiri dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi setelah mereka putus.

Taehyung pun bangun dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya setelah ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jiyeon lima bulan yang lalu.

"Ternyata... Bukan hanya aku yang menderita selama ini rupanya.." sahut Jiyeon sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Mianhae, noona.. Karena sudah membuatmu menderita..." sahut Taehyung sambil memeluk erat tubuh Jiyeon.

"Kali ini kau ku maafkan.. Asal kau mau berjanji... Kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku lagi mulai detik ini.." sahut Jiyeon sambil terisak dalam pelukan Taehyung.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jiyeon. "Maksudmu.. Kau bersedia memberikanku kesempatan sekali lagi?"

Jiyeon menganggukan pelan kepalanya sambil berkata, "Just one more chance.. No more..."

"Whoaaaaa! Gumawo, noona! Jinjja gumawo!" Taehyung kembali memeluk erat tubuh Jiyeon. "Aku janji, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan terakhir ini, noona.. Aku akan membahagiakanmu di sepanjang sisa hidupku, aku janji!"

Jiyeon mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan Taehyung.

Mereka berpelukan untuk waktu yang cukup lama, di tengah keramaian orang banyak.

Taehyung akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lembut ke arah Jiyeon. "Jinjja gumawo, noona.."

"Terima kasih juga.. Karena telah memberikanku hadiah terindah di hari ulang tahunku ini.." sahut Jiyeon sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak sempat membelikanmu apa-apa, noona.. Mianhae.." sahut Taehyung sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau kembali ke sisiku seperti ini sudah menjadi kado terindah bagiku, jinjja..." sahut Jiyeon.

Taehyung kembali menatap Jiyeon, lalu tersenyum sambil berkata, "Kalau begitu, aku juga akan menghadiahkanmu sesuatu.. Seperti yang kau hadiahkan padaku di ulang tahunku dua tahun yang lalu.. Ketika kita pertama kali bertemu."

"Ne?" Jiyeon menatap Taehyung, dan tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Kejadian malam itu. Daegu. 30 Desember 2014. Hari dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Dan sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah Jiyeon.

Taehyung mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jiyeon, dan Jiyeon langsung memejamkan kedua matanya.

Dan sentuhan lembut itu mulai terasa di bibir Jiyeon.

Mereka pun berciuman dan saling melumat untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Lagi-lagi mengabaikan keramaian yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Karena bagi mereka berdua, kini hanya kebahagiaan mereka berdua lah yang terpenting, tak perduli bagaimana orang lain menatap mereka saat itu.

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note: AKHIRNYA, HEPI ENDING :) Tadinya mau angst loh, tapi kok gagal ya wkwkw XD**

 **Btw, sekali lagi, thx a lot buat semua yang sudah menyempatkan membaca FF ini dari awal sampai END :) Semoga FF ini bsa menghibur kalian semua ya, readers-nim /deep bows/**

 **See u all in my other FF! :)**


End file.
